Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, and others. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing many types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits include field-effect transistors (FETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.
A MOSFET may be incorporated into a circuit to function as a decoupling capacitor, which decouples one part of a circuit from another. In such circumstances, the device may be referred to as a metal-oxide-semiconductor capacitor (MOSC). As known in the art, the conventional MOSC is a two terminal MOS device. Unfortunately, the conventional MOSC may experience an undesirably high gate leakage.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.